


Jealousy

by dannykkrose



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alistaire Stuart mentioned, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannykkrose/pseuds/dannykkrose
Summary: A very short story that takes place some time after Excalibur has disbanded.  Terrible waste of German beer occurs.





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimer: I own none of these characters and make no profit from anything.  
> New author, please be kind. Thanks!

She was laughing and smiling with her friends on the edge of the pool sipping drinks. He was on the porch drinking beer with Logan and Piotr, and noticing, with no small degree of irritation, how Piotr kept staring at her. How Logan kept looking at Piotr.

“Give it up already, Pete. She's gone,” Logan said, the gruffness in his voice still not able to hide the sympathy he felt for his friend. 

Piotr looked away from Kitty and took a sip of his beer. “I always believed we would be married,” Piotr said.

“A lot of people did, bub. But things don't always work out like we expect.”

Her voice rang out, a peal of laughter Kurt could pick out of any crowd. Gott, it was a beautiful sound. He did not look at her.

“Hey, Fuzzy!” she called, and he turned and smiled automatically. She was waving him over. He drew himself up, gathering his wits as he went so he didn't make a fool of himself. He crouched down next to her on the pool deck, trying not to look at the expanse of her skin across her shoulders. He refocused on her face as she spoke.

“Tell the story about the saloon in the wild west dimension. They don't believe me.” 

They'd been to nearly every kind of dimension they could have imagined and some they could not while they were in the early days of Excalibur. One of those had been a wild west version of Europe, and they'd found themselves in ridiculous costumes carrying Alistaire Stuart across the desert in his underwear. 

When he finished, everyone was laughing, but Kitty was watching his face intently. She put a hand on his knee and said, “We had a lot of fun, didn't we?”

“Ja, Kätzchen, we did.” He started to get up and leave, but she kept him, holding him with her hand on his knee. 

She seemed a little unsure when she said, “Why don't you sit with us?”

“As you wish, liebchen.” he said, as if telling her no was even an option. He settled himself more comfortably into his usual crouch and sipped his beer, and half-listened to the girls talking. Kitty didn't move her hand. She was talking and laughing again, and the girls were discussing things he didn't feel he needed to discuss with them. 

Finally he said, “Kitty, I think I'll go back and see what Logan's about.”

“If you want to,” she said, her smile fading. She hooked her arm around his bent knee and squeezed him, like an awkward hug. “I won't make you stay.”

She was looking at him so strangely, he found himself staring at her. Suddenly her eyes moved past him, widened, and she started to yell, “No!”

Before Kurt could figure out what was happening, he went head-first into the pool. He came up sputtering, still holding his now empty beer bottle. Piotr was standing on the edge of the pool getting an earful from Kitty. She was in his face wagging her finger at him and yelling.

Kurt hopped out of the pool, held up the beer bottle to Piotr, and said, “Terrible waste of good German beer, mein freund.”

Kurt stepped away from the group and shook himself off. He would need to change. He disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

Logan strolled over to watch Kitty's tirade. She had dragged Piotr over to the side of the pool and was still chewing him out. If Piotr didn't watch out, he would be the next one in the water.

“I told you, Pete. This is over! Grow the hell up. You do something like that again and you and me are gonna have more than just words.”


End file.
